1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a mounting structure of air bag device on vehicle body, the air bag device being installed in the sides of the backrest of a seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the backseats of some vehicles, a vertically long seat side block (side support portion) is disposed on a side of the back receiving portion of the seat, thereby supporting the side edge of backseats. In recent years, some air bag devices have been devised, in which an air bag unit is incorporated in such a seat side block (see, for instance, International Publication No. WO 2012/053082).
In the vehicle described in International Publication No. WO 2012/053082, the front face side of a resin block frame of the seat side block is provided with a housing recessed portion for housing an air bag unit, the upper portion of the block frame is provided with a claw portion that is inserted in a vehicle body side member from upward, and the lower portion of the block frame is provided with a mounting portion which is fixed to the vehicle body side member with a screw. In this case of the vehicle, with the air bag unit installed in the housing recessed portion of the block frame of the seat side block, the seat side block is fixed to the vehicle body side member by the upper claw portion and the lower mounting portion.
However, in the case of the mounting structure of air bag device on vehicle body described in International Publication No. WO 2012/053082, the vertically long seat side block is fixed to the vehicle body side member at the upper and lower portions of the block frame, and thus it is difficult to adjust the deployment direction of the air bag unit to an appropriate direction, the air bag unit being installed in approximately the central area of the block frame in a vertical direction.